Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Ring oscillators may include inverter-based circuits that may be used to generate clock signals for other circuit blocks. A ring oscillator may be implemented using an odd number of inverters coupled in series, with the output terminal of the last inverter coupled to the input terminal of the first inverter. An inverter outputs a signal that is opposite in sign to its input, and may do so for a finite period of time after the input is applied. Accordingly, the output of an inverter in a ring oscillator may switch signs with a particular frequency, thereby providing a clock signal suitable for other circuit blocks.